Learning to Live
by Haunted Majora64
Summary: I thought my life was perfect. Nice home,a friend,and little danger. But that all changed once my parents died. I was raised by the young imps in the woods. But this is about the present. My memories. They are filled with the key to rule Hyrule. Evil, danger, friendship,and even insanity. All I have is the items I've earned,a elf boy,and a imp. I'll explain as soon as I find my hat
1. Prolouge

Hey, nother story I'm trying. Since I love the Legend of Zelda games so much, I thought I'd try my own. This one is from Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask, and a few others. Comment and heart :P Th pic is Skull Kid/ Skully and one of his puppets or servants.

* * *

*sevenish years old. Yes ish:* I let out a childish giggle as I ran through the mysterious forest. The leaves crunched under my boots letting out sharp cracks. The warm wind rushed past my head, as my light brown hair was pushed behind my pointed ears. I glanced around my green eyes bright and alert, scanning the surroundings. Iv'e learned the woods pretty well but even sometimes I still get lost. I never became a Skull Kid or Stalfo though shockingly. It may be because I'm friends with them, but even my parents aren't sure.

I paused at one of the tunnels, debating weather to go through or go back. Well then again, I'd probably not figure out how to backtrack. Everything looks the same and one wrong turn and you can be at the beginning of the woods again. I heard the soft melody of the looping song that's played as I glanced through the larger tunnel to my right seeing the soft wings of a few butterfly's. I put a hand to my chin in mock thought as I caught I glimpse of bluish light. Letting out another high pitched giggle, I ran through the tunnel, letting my fingers run across the damp bark.

I darted out of the tunnel still at a jog, looking around for the light source. I paused in the middle of a small pond, the water going a little up past my ankles and getting my leather shoes wet. I closed my kind eyes seeing black and carefully listened. I could hear birds chirping, the crackle of flames from the torches, the soft howling of some distant wolves, and the rattle of bones from a Stalfo. I opened my eyes pouting not being able to find my friend. Yes if you havn't caught on I'm playing hide and seek with some Skull Children. One of the many games I play every day in the woods.

My ears perked up again hearing the soft creak of a rusty lantern. My smile returned showing unnaturally sharp canines as I smirked. I could see the lanterns light quickly go out. 'He must have rushed as he saw me.' I laughed softly and as quietly as I could, worked my way around the back of the tree. I shook my shoe slightly feeling a bit of luke warm water leak out. I let my hands rest on the hard back of the oak tree as I got closer to my 'target. I stifled a laugh creeping past a gentle waterfall as I heard a confused huff. My smile grew even more if possible seeing a felt hat. I couldn't resist a giggle aloud as I saw he held a thin leafless branch in front of his face muttering, "She'll never find me here," but bright red eyes immediately snapped to me.

It was to late because I spread my blue clad arms out and pounced tackling the figure to the ground as he shrieked. As soon as I wrapped my arms around his skinny form and we hit the leafy ground, the resounding clapping of hands sounded. I laughed burying my face into as I call him Skully's side, a sewn on leaf cape tickling my nose. A few whistles and chuckles were heard as someone pried me off of Skully. Skully looked relieved as he flopped onto his back and loosened his grip on an odd instrument he held in his hand. I looked over my shoulder , and saw a light yellow shirt with green maple leaves jutting down from the neck. He let me go and I turned to face Ventus *Lol sorry if I got it wrong*. He told me what his name meant but only once. I think it was wind.

"Wow your really good at this game!" He exclaimed ruffling my curly hair. I groaned not loosing my smile and attempted to fix my hair. "Well great job and see you tomorrow?" I nodded quickly, tilting my head. Ventus laughed and whistled through sharp teeth and at least six other figures dropped from the trees. The were all other Skull Kids wearing different leafy clothes, and patterns, with lanterns, and tribal like markings on their gray faces. They waved to me and disappeared in a flourish of leaves. Ventus nodded at me and jumped into the air also disappearing me only seeing a glimpse of yellow it was that fast.

I was a bit confused as everyone vanished until I heard a groan behind me. I jerked around then remembering it was only Skully. I trotted over to him and grabbed his arm helping him up. He fake stumbled making me support his weight. I laughed as he draped himself over me and mumbled something into my hair, his odd grin never faltering. "Your to smart!" He huffed hugging me tighter as I stood there laughing at his actions. "I can never win in Hide and Seek it your the seeker!" At 'seeker, he jumped into the air smiling as he looked for something in one of his brown pockets. "Well, you won so here." He tossed me a bright red apple and I caught it eyes lighting up. "Well see ya later Fang!" He laughed saying my nickname for my sharp teeth. I nodded shoving the ripe apple into my pocket. "Yup! Bye Skully."

He vanished but but I realized he was different from the other times I saw him. 'Where did his hat go?' I walked around a bit and found it on a perch where I saw him last. I jumped up clapping my hands a bit and grabbed for the hat, the smooth fabric brushing my fingers. I jumped again clenching my hand and yanked the orange and striped hat down. I tilted my head, one ear flattening out as I observed the smooth hat. 'Well it looks like I have to watch over his hat while he's gone.' A gave a small jump of joy, for having the hat.

I placed the ruffled hat on my head, the charms hanging down and ropes tied tight. The hat was a bit big but was really warm and soft. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed a stick from near-by deciding making it act like his funny instrument. I glanced up and thought it'd be best to head home before it got even darker. I pulled the hat down even more and started jogging out of the woods. I have a small cabin there which I live in with my mom and dad. It's a small quiet place but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

After a while odd groans and screeches started sounding. I shivered as the air suddenly changed, the sun setting behind the trees. I whimpered pulling the hat down and moving into a jog. I started seeing glows, flashes, and hearing rumbling. I calmed myself still anxious. I could see my safe home ahead and my lip twitched upwards a bit. 'Only a bit more,' I reassured myself. Even though I lived here for a while the darkness has always scared me.

I finally reached my home, basically panic stricken. One hand moved up to 'my hat while the other was shoved into my long grey pant's pocket. Getting to the door I saw a bit of red near my foot and I looked down, to see a black clawed hand vanishing. It scraped my leg making the cut sting and I resisted a cry before throwing open the door and running inside, and barley missing a large black creature, and elf like boy run past.

* * *

Well Ta-da cliff hanger. Heheh, hope you like it so far. Took me foreveeeeeerrrrr to write. Please suggest for a name and hopefully chapter one will be before next week. Welllll, yup. Criticism welcome and tell me if you like the different speaking colors, or all of them should be the same. Laterz!


	2. Older and Meeting Fairy boy

Sorry, this took so long. I think my friend messed something up because EVERYTHING was deleted. And it took about a week to write, so sorry. I tried my best to recreate it, but it didn't work well. Sorry again if it's bad.

* * *

No Pov: It's been about a year since the great Twilight War, and almost everything is normal. Peace has been restored once again, and the former King of Twilight is know where to be found. The king's name was: Ganondorf. The name still make the Hero of Time shudder. The deep blue eyed elf, who is now 18 *sorry guessing* is currently is the middle of The Lost Woods. the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, has told the boy about a strange entity lurking in the woods with the Skull Kids. The presumed girl was also said to be a secret holder of the Triforce and one of the most dangerous creatures out there. The legend was, that a young girl was found and poisoned then sacrificed by the skeleton creatures known as Stalfo's. The girl came back to life and went crazy, killing everyone in her wake even her parents. One day she could be fishing with you, and the next she could have ripped out your heart .The Hero of Time or the Hylian Link, wasn't the fondest about this idea, but there was a large reward for finding this strange creature.

Link sighed adjusting his odd hat, and brushing some dirt off his green tunic. He was about ready to call it a day, from following a famous Skull Kid. Presumably even the last one in the Lost Woods. He glanced around trying to keep track of a lanterns blue glow. "Hey! Listen!" Link let a groan escape his mouth. He batted the blue ball of light away and ran through another lighter tunnel coming out where two more started. He heard the faint hum of a horn and 4 odd shaped creatures dropped in front of the elf eared boy. The looked like extremely skinny Skull Kids, but they floated with brown capes.

"Listen to me!" The boys fairy continued to shout as Link un-sheathed his sword and the Puppets came closer. "Elf boy, hey, it's Puppets!" Link swatted the fairy away annoyed, and brought his shining master sword close to his body. His eyes narrowed and power built into his body.  
He crouched and came up with a shout, whipping around it light speed and letting out an energy field. The bones of the Puppets fell to the ground clattering. Link smiled and sheathed his sword, but took out a wooden bow and arrow, knocking a sharp arrow.

"Awwww, come on! Listen!" Link huffed and whacked the blue ball of light away, and pulled the string back. He closed an eye in concentration, as he lined up the arrow with a dancing orange figure in the trees. The arrow hit it's target sending the figure backwards. The figure Skull Kid turned at glared at the elf sending shivers down his spine, as the music in the forest stopped. Skull Kid the proceeded to jump up and down  
angrily before vanishing somewhere. Link sighed looking around for the lantern light again and putting away his old bow.

"HEYYY!" Navi screamed in the poor boy's ear. Link jumped up and screamed back by accident. He flattened his ringing ear while the other still listened for a rusty lantern."What did you do that for!?" Link exclaimed, glaring at the fluttering blue ball. The Hylain almost never talks, but when he does it's with a purpose. Navi for once didn't answer so Link grabbed her by her delicate wings. She twitched her wings trying to get out of the boy's grip. Link sighed face-palming and stared at his partner, asking her a question. "Why are you so annoying?" "Because I'm a girl." Link's ears twitched and he gave a disbelieving look, but he let go of Navi and continued on his way.

*Unknown Pov about 16-17 years old:* I let out a laugh, as I dashed through the thick leafy trees. The wind rushed over my orange hat that I kept all these years. I planted one foot on a branch, then jumped off with surprising agility. My best and only friend Skully, glanced over his leafy shoulder, before speeding up. I easily kept up with him and he slowed to a stop. It's been 10 years since all the other Skull Children left. Me and Skully stuck together though. And since I loved his hat so much he gave it to me. Friends forever you could say.

I followed him as we watched a strange green boy and his fairy. He's been chasing Skully for a while, and it's kind-of entertaining. Skully stopped and turned his red eye stare to me. He let out a giggle which was higher pitched than mine, and it made me laugh to. He ruffled my straight dark brown hair, and I slapped his hand away fixing it. He laughed getting on my nerves, so I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned to the boy. I could see Skully's lantern light easily but I didn't want to point it out for fun. 'That was always his flaw.'

Skully started doing a weird dance, and playing on his reed pipe as he tried to get the elf's attention. I backed away as he was sent reeling back. I saw him stop playing as he glared at the Kokiri. He growled and jumped up and down before dashing behind me. I rolled my eyes at his little temper tantrum and looked at him, silently asking if he was Ok. He nodded but I looked at him like, 'are you really Ok, or are you just saying it and your injured.' He gave a sheepish smile and disappeared.

I huffed wiping away some of the leaves that landed on me, and I turned my attention, back to the boy. He seemed to be arguing with the fairy, so I closed my eyes getting a bit dizzy. I clenched my eyes shut, and opened them seeing I was in a new place. After a moment I stood from a crouching position realizing I'm in one of my favorite spots.

I could see the smoke rising from Death Mountain, The peak of Hyrule Castle, The top-most branches of the Great Deku tree, the faint shine of Lake Hylia, and even parts of Hyrule field and Snow head's mansion. Iv'e only traveled to a few places but Iv'e always wanted to go to the castle and meet the princess. The sun was casting a faint glow in the distance where I could see some strange creatures. They've been invading different parts of the land making them be covered in Twilight. Iv'e heard from the Stalfo's that the Zora's have had the worst of the damage and the Gerudo's have locked themselves in their homes from the sandstorms. Many people and races have vanished. The darkness goes as far  
The Kokiri forest and to the legendary Mirror Chamber. *How it looks is mainly from Twilight Princess, but has included things.*

I took a glance at the Clock Tower's time before looking downwards, to the young male. I could see the elf reach for something, and I tensed incase he spotted me. I looked across the way seeing a lower branch, and I pictured me being there at light speed. My vision got fuzzy again and when I looked up, I was much closer to the pair. Maybe about four Deku sticks away. *one stick is slightly bigger than a foot* I could now hear what they were saying, and from my higher spot I listened closely.

"Hey! Come on won't you just listen to what i have to say!?" The boy faced the fairy, and in the hand that was behind his back, is a decent sized glass bottle. The blond laughed quietly and swiped at the floating ball, with the bottle. The fairy darted back, looking afraid and staying away from the male with the bottle. "Hey-hey, what are you doing, Hehehe. Umm, no need for that." The fairy fluttered higher out of the boy's reach. He smirked and swiped at the fairy again.

I stifled my laughter and swung upside down on the wooden branch. I covered my mouth holding back laughing tears. "Hehe, uh, I'll shut up now, Hehehe..." The fairy let out a nervous laugh her wing beats slowing down. I could picture the boy taking a flyswatter out from that weird pouch. *Lol Imma so evil* Link swiped again, jumping a bit higher, and the fairy dashed over to me shocking us both. I quickly lunged out and cupped the fairy with two hands, now hanging by my legs and trying to keep my hat on. The fairy pulled and pushed at my fingers as the elf looked around, until he shrugged and walked away.

As he exited my view, I dropped from the branch, and slowed to a stop three feet above the ground. I levitated in place as the fairy stopped thrashing about. I focused a bit of energy on floating, which required really no effort, and slowly opened my hands. The fairy looked really just like a small person, not just a sphere of light. She had simple clothes, and light blue dress, and white bracelets and stars in her hair. She had long white hair and long ears. Her wings were lined with sparks of dark and bright light and as she moved they glowed.

She looked at me not moving with wide eyes. I was afraid I hurt her until she spoke. "Hi I'm Navi the fairy! Your not gonna hurt me are you?" She slowly stood up on my hand, flexing her shinny wings a few times. I shook my head quickly my hat tilting down. I huffed pushing it back up and spoke to Navi. "I wouldn't do that. I don't like hurting people." 'Ok that mayyyy be a bit of a lie.' I wouldn't hurt the fairy though. I really just wanted a few more friends. She smiled and fluttered up hovering in front of me. "So what's your name Skull Kid? And what are you doing in these woods?" I fixed my hat a bit more and told her, thinking a bit. My voice was a bit raspy from un-use though. "My friends call me Fang, but I don't have a real name. And I'm in these woods because of my history but I stay with my friend Skully. I love these woods." She nodded and fluttered down sitting on my shoulder, but I saw she probably had more questions in mind. "The name doesn't fit you. Could I call you something else?" I smiled showing off a toothy grin and nodded being careful not to throw the light fairy off. "Like what?" She shrugged. "I'll have to think."

I could hear soft growling and a snap of branches. I growled back glaring at the bushes, though Navi perked up and vanished into them, reappearing a moment later. She came back and resumed her perch. I tensed up hearing louder growling and something sprung from the bushes. "Woof!" I yelped and fell to my feet a bit startled. A strange black and white imp with a metal helmet, on his back rolled her eyes. "Grrrrrr..." The wolf eyed me up and down but stopped growling when he saw Navi. The strange imp laughed and layed down across the wolf's back.

The dark gray wolf had a white stomach and some strange markings on his forehead. He stalked a bit closer, and I visibly flinched and reaching back, taking out a strange pipe. I was very thin with yellow horns on the end. It had several holes in it too. I glanced at the wolf before taking a deep breath and blowing into the horn. I played the simple melody that's in the woods everyday.

Da da daaa  
da da daaa  
da da daaa daaaa da da  
daaaaaaaaa da da da daaaaaaa  
da da daa daaaaa

I stood and put up my horn as everyone stared at me. I stood a bit awkwardly and tightened the rope around my waist. Just as i was about to make a break for it, a whoosh of leaves appeared next to me. It was Skully, who placed his clawed hand on my other shoulder. He turned his head to the wolf, glaring at him with fiery eyes. The wolf glared back at him and I sent a questioning glance at my life long friend. "I guess you know each other!" Navi exclaimed. The wolf let out what was almost a sigh and barked again.

* * *

I know it wasn't the best chapter but it'll do for now. So sorry if it's sucky. I'll give about a two page chapter in the next day or two to make up for it and it'll give me time to work on the next few chapters. But for the two page one what do you think should happen.


	3. Short Ch The Blue Eyed Beast

Whelp here's the short chapter. I promise they will get better and longer. Enjoy though. :D

* * *

*Link's Pov:* I struggled through the bushes attempting, to find my fairy. 'She disappeared about here...ish.' I pushed back a few thorny branches, and kept looking. After trying to find my way out of these odd woods, I decided Navi may have gotten lost, or that mystery girl ate her or something. I stepped on a branch or two and was really annoyed from having to crouch.

After getting stabbed by several thorns and about to give up, a bright blue fairy flew in front of me. I jumped and yelped a few thorns sinking past my tunic and into my skin. I whined blowing away my bangs and looking at the bright light in my face. "Yes~" I said sarcastically. She just laughed and hovered around me. "I found the girl. And wouldn't that be easier as a wolf?" I huffed in annoyance that I hadn't thought of that earlier and mentally face-palmed. I watched Navi go back out of the bushes and I changed into my other form.

I tensed all the muscles in my body and pictured my body shifting and bones breaking and mending. I could feel fur sprout of my back and my legs bend backwards. In less the a few seconds I was a wolf again. It was painless but still felt weird. 'Never gets old.' I pricked my ears hearing some faint talking. I shook out my dark gray and white fur and glanced around.

After getting out of the denser bushes, I felt a heavy weight drop onto my back. I jumped in surprise, growling and whipped around forgetting who it was. I then felt a tug on one of my sensitive ears and and nudge on my sides. I froze and my ears and tail flattened, remembering it was only the annoying Twili imp helping me. She giggled and sat up sharply nudging me again. 'Well that gets old though...' The talking got louder and I lept through the last layer of thorns.

I let out a bark of surprise at what I saw. The legendary girl was... just standing there. She was floating but fell to her feet at my arrival. I growled incase she was going to attack, but cut myself off as I spotted my fairy. My jaw dropped and I imagined I probably looked a bit stupid. 'What?!' Navi fluttered her wings and waved to me, while ole' bossy pants rolled her visable red eye. I heard a sigh as she layed herself down across my back, gripping onto my pelt slightly to steady herself. I looked back over to the girl and noticed she looked a bit like a Skull Kid. 'Great another one.'

She tightened a rope around her waist and I stepped closer but she flinched back. My head lowered as she reached back taking out an odd pipe. It looked alot like the horn Skull Kid uses to summon the odd creatures from his realm. I sat down tilting my head slightly, both stunned and interested. She started playing the song that loops in the forest, and I took this time to observe her.

She did in fact resemble the other forest imp I was chasing. She had long light brown leggings and curled toed orange shoes. She had a knee length skirt and brown belt with several ropes hanging off. The skirt had odd lighter colored patterns. The patterns were whitish swirls that went up her shirt too. The shirt was darker and had ragged ends, some spots showing a brown tank top. She also had some leather looking gloves with oak leaves on the back, and a large dark brown torn leaf cape. Some straw jutted off from around her neck where a wooden necklace sat with part of the Kokiri jewel embedded in it. Her face was very pale with a orange straw-like hat with leaves and charms attached. Her pointed ears were slightly hidden under dark brown hair but she had bright red eyes and sharp teeth with some tribal markings making her smile look wider.

After the song was over she glanced around and looked panicked. A soft tug on my fur alerted me when something appeared next to the girl as she was about to bolt. I looked up to be met with the annoying thing I was chasing earlier. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and Skull Kid glared at me eyes dark, but full of hate and amusement. Navi fluttered her wings and the girl looked over at Skull Kid breaking our 'stare to death, death match.

Navi let out a small laugh and spoke. "I guess you know each other!" "Shut up Navi!"

* * *

Like I said short but works. Tell me what you want to happen next and enjoy!


	4. Fights, and Daring Ecsapes

Heheh, thanks for all you guys who like this story and are trying to help. This chapter was difficult because I had writers block and it took me FOREVER to think of chapter name. It would also help alot to comment with ideas.

* * *

*Fang's Pov*: Navi, the strange imp, and I were staring at the wolf-Link and Skully. They were glaring at each other with hatred. 'Apparently they have a history.' The silence was broken as Skully let out a laugh pulling me to the floor next to him. I let out a huff rubbing my back, and Link started growling again. The black and white imp tugged on his ear causing him to whip around and try to bite her. The metal helmet on her head was a bit weird but, Iv'e seen crazier things.

Skully poked my arm and whispered something to me. "I'm gonna go. I knew that guy though, Link . We played together." He stopped to let out a laugh at Navi and the imp who were annoying Link, who was trying to focus on us. "Be safe and see you soon FaNG!" I started laughing again because his voice cracked on my name. He playfully punched me and jumped up, and in a swirl of leaves, was gone. "Hey, girl listen!" I turned my head to the fairy fluttering next to me. "Hey, forgot to tell you, the wolf is Link and the girl, is from the twilight. She's-" "Midna. Just call me Midna." I turned my head to the imp and the wolf. It was Midna who spoke.

I smiled at her and stood up leaning against a tree and tilting my head to an odd angle. "So why are you guys even in my woods?" Navi fluttered to the wolf and sat in-between his ears, earning a sigh. The imp shrugged. The wolf barked something and Midna nodded. "Follow us!" With that she yanked on the wolf's blue pierced earring and took off. 'Wow she got happy quickly.' I smiled and quickly followed. 'An adventure!' I smiled wider feeling my teeth clench together in a horrifying grin.

I kept following the wolf and imp, wondering where the human Link went. 'He must've left. Somehow. Is this wolf his pet or something? It would make sense because they have the same name.' The blue eyed wolf glanced behind him and jerked his head forward, picking up the pace. He led me through several dark tunnels getting close to the entrance. Every now and then though, he would take a wrong turn and end up somewhere else.

I sighed after a bit. Everyone was annoyed with Link's sense of direction. "Do you guys even know where your trying to go?" Link looked over at me and barked, looked around, then shook his head. I laughed at how he tried to communicate with me ( ). "WHAT!" Midna yelled. I jerked back and Navi flitted up to me and dashed under my hat. "We were walking for two hours now, and you have NO clue how to get out of here!?" Link whimpered at the Twili imp's outburst.

I suppressed a chuckle watching the two somehow argue. I felt Navi settle in my hair as I spoke up. "Want me to lead?" They both turned to look at me, Midna basically raging. She teleported off the wolf's back in a bunch of pixels, and appeared in front of me. "WHAT! You let us walk for this long, at night, with that annoying fairy, and you said nothing!" She spoke in old tongue so it was a bit hard to understand her, but I could kind-of. I growled, seething and glared at the 'thing in front of me. My hands clenched behind my back, and I crouched slightly, my hat shielding my eyes. And I started shaking. 'Moody huh? Hmmm she has no clue what she's talking about.' I started to shake harder and Link glanced at me in concern.

Then I started laughing. Slowly getting louder as the imp's hair turned a bright orangey-yellow the strand looking like fingers. Then I stopped. 'Oh she's in for it~' I though before lunging out and grabbing Midna's metal helmet. I brought her less than an inch from my blazing eyes. Link whined not liking our fight but new better than intrude. He started pacing and Navi, stayed silent resting under my hat, only shifting once and a while. "GrrrRRR..." My head snapped to the side and I broke eye contact. The metal of her helmet sank into my hand causing bruises as she struggled clawing at me. And I spoke in a quiet voice only she could hear.

"One, it was only two or three hours. Iv'e walked longer to save me and almost my family's life, and your not even walking. If you got off that poor wolf, you wouldn't even walk. Two, night... You love twilight eh? Well you should friggin like this." My grip on her helmet got even tighter letting a bit of blood trickle down my arm. "Three, that fairy is one of my friends. For life. I won't let her down and know-one shall hurt her." I smirked and dropped her. She fell with a grunt and looked at me a bit scared. "And four... Heheheheh. Well I didn't say anything because for once I have other people around. I DIDN'T want to get angry!" I screamed at her and lunged.

My arms stretched out and the leaves on my back gently scratched my skin. Right before I could grab the bi-, I mean Midna, I was tackled to the floor. I narrowed my fury filled eyes as a black and white wolf stood above me. I managed to grab my hat protecting the small being inside, as Link growled at my face. The larger than normal wolf snarled at me drool dripping onto my wooden necklace. He didn't seem to want to hurt me as recognition flashed in his piercing eyes.

I could see something glow on his furry paw, and something on my hand glowed, matching. "Grrrrrrrr." The growled me then stopped. "Yip!" An odd noises sounded as Midna stood up. it sounded like... Almost like a light bulb flicking, or a messed up warping sound. I tried to crane m head around, under Link's weight trying to see my own hand. It stung a good bit like the Ordan wasps. 'That wasn't a good memory. Throwing rock at hive=alot of angry bee's.'

I felt someone's small hand pick up my own, and I calmed down to avoid trying to attack Midna again. She traced the design on my glowing hand, and it felt like several triangles together. "Hmmmm." Link hummed to himself and looked up at me. Then he huffed at backed off. Midna let go of my hand and I managed to stand up. My vision swayed a bit, and I was sent to a place a few feet, opposite of where I was. 'I swear Skully has something to do with this. And if I find out, I'm gonna punch him.' "So what now." My question was more of a statement, but everyone just looked at me. "Hey." Midna said. "I have an idea."

*Time skip brought to you by a fairy in a bottle :p*

"I... Hate this idea. Sooooo much." After that 'predicament, I am now bringing everyone to the entrance of the woods. Apparently Link had NO clue where he was going and now I'm carrying all the weight. Literally. "Yeah, hate this." "Oh, but I'm enjoying it!" Exclaimed Midna. Link barked in what I assumed agreement was.

Navi was now perched on the brim of my scarecrow like hat, Midna sat on my shoulders her legs wrapped around my neck and her playing with pieces of my brown hair, and I had the large wolf in both of my arms and his head was on my upper arm. He was surprisingly light and it only took a bit of balance to hold all of them.

Link barked his tail wagging as we I reached a tunnel with yellow flowers, and an odd shaped stone sat. He yipped like a puppy and squirmed dropping from my grip, and dashing into the tunnel. "Heheheheh!" Midna laughed sounding like a broken record witch from the swamp. *Not that it's any better* "Come on! Lets go, we're finally out!" I nodded, acting nicer after Link made us apologize, and I ran out of the tunnel excited. It was pitch black and I ran to keep one hand on the hand, curved surface. As I saw light I made a break for it.

And I burst out of the foliage, on the side of a cliff, and saw my first true glimpse of light for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

:P What do you think should happen next? I may start giving options so ya'll can choose what comes next. So yeah... I have nothing to say again... ME NEED SLEEP D:


	5. Usurper king

Hiaz, sorry bout this chapter being a bit late. I couldn't really think if anything. And if you want longer paragraphs or shorter chapters, feel free to tell me. I'm hoping this is a bit longer and more dialect will appear in the next chapter. My fault for past tense or grammar errors and you'll see who the picture is at the end. Kinda given away by the chapter name though. That's it. Yeah...

Fang'a Pov *about an hour or two later*: 'Oh my goddesses I'm so happy we're finally stopping!' We've been walking non-stop for two hours going I don't know where. We have gotten out of the forest and have been walking in a clear field. There is only some trees, a river, and the crest of some landmarks from where we're at. I've only seen a few monsters but Midna and Link have killed them all quickly.

I glanced around as I flopped down underneath a small tree. I cracked my neck and Link sat next to me panting while Midna slid off his back, vanishing into a shadow with a, "Later!" I blinked at where she disappeared but snapped out of it having seen stranger things from her. Navi was settled comfortably under my warm hat, as I have been careful while walking. The sun was completely gone, and the stars twinkled in the sky. They looked like far off raindrops, seeming to move as time passed. The grass rustled with the wind, and a few grey karagroks flew soaring across the treetops. All activity seemed to pause at night.

I shifted so I was laying on my back, just observing the surroundings. The soft grass brushed up against me. Though it was no different from the clothes I wore. I pulled my hat down so it covered my eyes, and placed my hands beneath my head. The darkness seemed to thicken as my breathing slowed. Link's soft snoring, started to lull me to sleep. And in seconds, I was sent into my dreams.

*Dream world*  
I snapped open my eyes to a loud echoing scream. I was greeted with a horrifying sight. Where I had fallen asleep at, was now a nightmare. Literally.

The land around me was now dry and cracked, with flames catching everything on fire. The trees were cracking and falling to the ground, and smoke billowed up in my face. I bolted up as a creaking groan sounded behind me, and I scrambled onto my feet just in time to jump out of the way. Debris flew around me and the flames singed a few of the leaves on my shirt. The heat made my skin start to roast, as I jumped up and took off again and bones clanked in the distance. My hair flew out behind me and branches scratched my arms as I ran into a nearby forest. I glanced around remembering the scream. I wanted to help whoever it was, but by now I'm sure they were consumed by the flames.

After a few more steps, the forest seemed to close off behind me and I started sinking. The dirt turned to quicksand, pulling me under. My eyes widened as the mud pulled my up to my thighs, holding me tight. I screamed and grabbed out at the roots near-by hoping to find something to help. The quick-sand kept bringing me under more, and I was up to my waist, my cape now covered in this stuff. It pulled at my skin as I desperately tried to escape. Dirt was under my finger nails and thorny branches wrapped around me, making it harder to get out. I kept sinking, it now up to my under-arms. I screamed again, hoping to receive help.

I could here a hiss and I craned my neck behind me, hoping it wasn't an enemy. Instead I found a man hovering above me, cloaked in all black. "Please help me!" I yelled to the dark garbed man. He tilted his silver masked head, which had two large eyes, sharp teeth, and a coiled tongue. Not judging by appearances, I pathetically stretched a hand out to him my ribs aching from the pressure. The metal tongue retracted back into the mask with a clink, and the man bent down to my form and placed a black covered, clawed hand on my shoulder. It felt like my lungs would burst, my clothes dirtied and losing feelings in my legs. I tried to remind myself it was a dream, but it was a bit hard with swaying vision and a large man behind you.

"I'll help you if you can help me later. Alright?" His voice was smooth like a hiss, and through fading vision I could see pale blue skin and a sharp toothed, black smile. I managed to nod my head and the man grunted and brought his hands under my arms. The sand was closing over my shoulders making it almost impossible to breath. I couldn't feel my lower body and the only thing I could feel is the man's hands wrapping around my arms. He gave another grunt and slowly pulled me out of the material. The wet sand clung to my body as I was pulled free with a sucking sound. The man backed up and quickly sat on the ground as he still held onto me.

I gasped for air water coming out of my mouth as I closed my eyes begging to wake up. My lungs ached, and it was one of the worst pains Iv'e ever felt. I shook in the man's arms as he waited for me to calm down. I opened my slightly blurry eyes again but before I could talk, he did. "Remember your promise." Then fire and screams filled the air.

*Waking up*  
I jolted up eyes wide, and threw my hands over my mouth. I was shaking and sweating as I attempted to calm myself. 'Th-that man...' I shook my head a bit and took deep breaths. I took heaving breaths of air and I slowly stood up hearing someone faintly call my name. My wobbling knees felt like they couldn't take my weight. The land swayed before looking normal again. 'It-It was just a dream... Man, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had.' I heard someone call my name and I to try push the dream aside.

I looked up to see the sun rising along the horizon. A few Bombchu's and Deku Serpents were out but nothing major. "Hey!" Navi shouted in my ear trying to get my attention, and flew in front of face. I tilted my head in a silent question and she gestured over to my right. My ears flicked and I looked over where she was pointing. I jerked a bit in shock as I saw some skeleton like dogs, fighting a large wolf. I heard several large barks and growls as I wondered why it didn't wake me up earlier. "There are so many of them! Can you help out, this has been going on for a while." I gave Navi a nod and I trotted over to where a few dogs were. 'Wait these are...'

I actually face-palmed at how dumb I was. 'These are Stall hounds!' I walked a bit closer to the fight, where only a few Stall hounds were left. Navi dashed around my head before zipping under my hat. I could now hear the howls of vanishing Stall hounds, so I ran over to Link and placed two fingers in my mouth. I took a breath and blew out, in a shrill loud whistle. Link flinched but turned to me with his ears flattened, and the skull dogs gave a chorus of whines sitting down and shaking what's left of their rough pelts. Link glanced between the dogs and me before giving a bark of disapproval and walking over to a near by stream. I could see him getting a drink and Midna appearing again, as I got on my knees to match the dogs height.

"Hey guys how are you fella's doing?" I spoke softly to the three remaining dogs. There were only a few nice Stall hounds but luckily I know these guys. One yipped shaking it's only back, which had brown fur. He rattled his jaw bones and walked up to me, cautiously sniffing my hand. I laughed softly trying not to attract the attention of Link, Midna, or Navi. The dog yipped again and placed his head on my hand and the others started shaking their boney tails. The soft clinking of bones was faint, and under it I could hear a voice. "Hello master~" It was soft to hear and sounded more like a growl. I recognized it though, and looked to the dog stunned. He nodded his skull rubbing my hand. His bones were smooth with patches of matted brown, black and cream fur. He had yellow eyes which seemed to glow, and they were the only solid part of his body. Half of his fur was gone and his tongue hung out of his mouth, all the ribs showing. "You can talk now?" I asked dumbfounded. He let me rub his back as giving a nod of approval. "It is hard but yes. Not for long though." I knew that Stall hounds can only talk when they just died or it's still recent.

After a bit of chatting with the nice hounds, and Link goofing off, the air seemed to get colder. I let a shiver run down my spine as icy wind wrapped around me. All of the Stall hounds started growling, and turning their pale heads behind me. Everything just seemed to change in a blink of an eye. I tilted me head at their sudden aggression as they stood up and backed off a bit. I pulled down my shirt sleeves and started to turn around but was quickly stopped.

Two large hands, were placed down on my shoulders claws brushing my neck. His grip would probably leave more bruises. As I turned, I saw the strange man from last night. He was even scarier now that I can focus on him. Black coat that runs to his knees with red pattern spiraling across his chest. Metal plated running along his arms and stomach, with clawed hands, silver nails and a large metal helmet shining in the sun.

The skeleton hounds whined as the man glared at them, and they vanishing into the ground dirt coming up and folding back over as they sunk into the soil. I tried to turn in the man's grip but he hoisted me up and I let out a slight yell of shock, alerting a nearby wolf. Link who was still by the river, turned his eyes narrowed as a snarl showed on his face and he started creeping towards the back of the stranger. The man continued to hold my shoulders, but came closer so his chest was against my back and his breath stirred my hair.

"Hmmmm... Remember me?" He asked his voice right beside my ear. I only managed to nod shaking at the fact that this strange man was real. 'But he saved me right? Why am I afraid?' The truth is pure panic was welling up inside me. Like a shadow moving on the edge of your vision, not knowing if it's real or not. He spoke again and tilted his head the helmet shifting. "I guess you remember me from your nightmare. Now I need a favor from you." I bent my neck a bit as he moved his cold hands away, now gently gripping one of my gloved wrists. I turned around in his grip so I could face him, hoping to be as far away from this man as possible, though I had to help him. 'He helped me out so now I guess it's my time to help him out.' I cracked my neck from the uncomfortable position, and nodded at him eyes narrowing. I saw a smile slowly spread across his face.

I didn't like the look he had on his face though *No nothing dirty you pervs* and I glanced over to the hiding wolf, who started to twitch and walk out from hiding. I took a tentative step back as the man's head whipped around. He hissed at the wolf who growled back. I looked around Hyrule field seeing nothing that would help me in the sorts. At all. 'Oh screw my life,' I irritably thought. Midna was glaring at the helmeted man and the stranger seemed to glare back through the bulging eyes.

After a brief staring contest, Link let out a loud bark and crouched his tail swaying. At the same moment, I yelled as the helmeted man threw me up into his arms. I struggled against him as he threw me over his hard shoulder. He seemed to have metal plates along his upper arms, because it hurt a bit when he threw me up. I yelled again at him and Link stalked closer, looking for an opening as if not to hurt me. The man held my leaf clothed legs tightly with one arm, and with the other he reached across his body and placed a hand on my back making it hard to struggle without getting injured.

The man turned around so I couldn't see Link and he spoke some hushed words. After that and me tugging on the gray plate on his back, he laughed loudly, it echoing across my ears. I flattened my aching ears as the man jolted around. I yelped again as he took off at a steady but fast pace. I screamed panic lighting in my heart, as he dashed across the wide plains of Hyrule field, easily losing Link behind him.

He had so much speed things seemed to blur and in the next moment, we were standing in an extremely hot place with dust flying through the air. I clenched my eyes shut against the stinging sand as the man walked up some steps. It quite aggravated me not knowing his name, but it didn't matter at the moment. He continued to walk and I continued to pull on the thick material wrapped around him. It seemed to be cloth or blanket material and I wondered how he didn't get hot. 'Another thought not mattering right now Fang!'

I shook my head as a odd sound occurred. Just the shrill loud pitch of it made me nauseous, falling limp on the man. The world swirled around me as he spoke to me, and some holographic steps appeared. Clear white patterns were strung around on them, as he walked up the newly formed stairs. "Are you ready to keep your promise?" I tried to yell at him, to say no, anything, but my voice seemed to be taken away. Literally impossible to utter a word and only silence the high sound in the background, the only thing heard. I attempting to even move but my body seized up muscles tensing. My body didn't want to respond for me. 'My first moment into the light, and I'm gonna be taken back to darkness.' I could see the whole sandy arena get darker. Red and black consuming the area with a large rock in the edge of my slightly working vision.

He stepped closer to where the darkness came from and said again. "I forgot to introduce myself with...everything going on." He sighed his chest rumbling. "I am Zant, the King of Twilight."

Yay longest chapter yet! I made it long because of the last short ones and because I may not update for a bit. But i need advice, on what you guys want to happen.  
1. Figuring out the strange thingie and being in Twilight as human  
2. Passing out and becoming an animal  
3. Meeting the sages and becoming free for a bit  
You decide. BYEZ!


	6. Sages

Sorry if this is a bit short or long, I had some...difficulties. Sorry if it's going to fast or slow and I'll try and fix anything wrong you see. Thanks. And some picture later on explain it a bit better. Sorry the chapter update took so long I needed to fix my computer and just got it back. Oh and my brother Jeff may help out with some of the chapters. Pic is a few of the 'ghosts' later on. Yeeeeah boi, I helped out a good bit so enjoy and remember, what happened to Navi and if you guys want a point of view from someone else even Zant, tell us!

*Links Pov* I pushed faster my paws tapping against the stone as I ran. The pads of my paws were raw and sore and the wind stung my face, but I continued to run after Zant and the girl Fang. My ears were plastered against my head and my sides cramped as I ran into the desert. Sand kicked up into my face and I dashed past any enemies and people I could see. I could hear Midna yelling at me to slow down as I ran, but I ignored her. 'She's one. Must...keep...running!' All I could focus on was her piercing red eyes wide with panic as Zant grabbed her dashed away in a blur of black.

"Will you slow down already!" Midna yelled. I whimpered as she yanked on my ear, but slowed to a trot and going under some of the boulders that leads to the Cave of Ordeals. Midna dug her heels into my sides trying to get me to stop moving, as I started pacing not wanting to stop. I just shook my pelt wondering where the two could be. "Ugh, stop moving and calm down!" The weight from my back lifted and the imp teleported in front of me, appearing in a bunch of black and blue pixels. 'She could be in the middle of the desert, or in Twilight, maybe I'm just in the wrong place, she may even be dead...' I let out a pitiful uncontrolled howl at the last thought. "Hey!" She caught my attention and my ears flicked down. She glared at me and her hair suddenly extended. It formed the shape of a orange hand and she managed to pick me up holding me by my tail in front of her. I yelped struggling to touch the ground again my tail straining against her. It hurt a little but when I first changed into this beast it was worse.

I growled at her baring my fangs as she held me in this strange position in the small cave. "You need to calm down." She lectured me. I whined again and rolled my ice blue eyes, getting ready to be scolded once again. She let me drop to the floor, but I caught myself and laid down on the gritty sand. Her hair retracted into a ponytail and she stared speaking while gently petting my warm head. "I know your worried, and I am too. That mark on her hand can mean anything, whether it be good or bad. But what part of the Triforce could she be? She'd have to be related to one of you guys then. I think Wisdom, but she hasn't seen all the world though." She turned and looked at me as she continued speaking. "I for a fact know Zant, wouldn't harm her in any way. If she's important as I think she is, know one should or can hurt her, or else anyone could be in danger. I'm sure we'll save her. Now lets just pace ourselves and go save a Skull Kid!" She said the last word by jumping into the air, taking me with her. I felt reassured by Midna's words, I still felt a trace of doubt that something bad would happen. Even with the mark of the Triforce on her hand, that doesn't really help much. Especially since somehow Zant is back.

She let me shake out the dust from my fur before dropping onto my back with a slight thud. I let out a bark of excitement and starting walking back out into the desert, and avoiding Sand snakes I took off again. I howled to the sky in hope as I was sent across a gap in the rocks. Barley making the jump I gazed out at the high sun with increased vigor flowing through my muscles, as I ran faster than ever. 'Don't worry Fang, I'm coming to help.'

*Fang Pov* The vortex noise got louder and I barley heard the man say his name. 'Zant?' He took a final step and my body started feeling lighter. It got to where it was hard to feel my own body, and as I thought I was going to pass out something hard pushed me to the ground. I heard Zant let out an unearthly scream behind me but I wasn't focused on him. His scream and the strange noise stopped and I immediately felt better.

I managed to crack open my dust filled eyes, and saw a dark gray wolf over me protectively. I let out a groan as feeling how my back had hit some rocks. The wolf's ears turned in my direction and his head followed. I let out a small smile seeing striking blue eyes. He smiled slightly one lip quirking up, it probably difficult to smile as a wolf. I managed to shift up, looking for where the strange noise was coming from and the man Zant. My back was now sore and I saw Link turn away from me looking sad. Before I could question him, he tilted his head up and with a bark and bright light, he was... different. In the wolf's place now stood human Link. He glanced back at me with a sheepish smile and I would have to question this whole thing later. 'Wow I'm dumb.'

I looked around for Zant again managed to get to my feet. After swaying a bit I saw the man appear in a flash in front of Link. Just as he was about to bring a large sword down on Link, and I was about to jump to him, Link turned and in a instant had his sword out. He reacted and pushed his sword against Zant's katana, *sorry if I spelled that wrong* I jumped and took a step back. 'Should I help? But I may get killed! But Link did save me.' My head was swarmed with thought as I backed up more close to the arena's wall. The swords made a 'shinging *XD* noise as they clashed. Zant and Link were nose to nose as they tried to overpower one another.

Finally Zant got the upper hand by kicking Link's chest, causing him to fall knocking up dust. I gasped stumbled forward to the black garbed man and elf, but two hands pulled me back. I yelled pulling at the person's arms, but another pair joined them holding me back. "Calm down,we're trying to help!" I stopped thrashed about, and relaxed. I stiffened as Zant drew the sword back and was about ready to bite the person behind me. Or should I say thing. "Wait a moment young girl!"

They were basically ghosts all looking the same. There were three more slowly walking up behind Zant. They had pale, almost transparent white skin, with robes a white version of Zant's, and floating 'thingies above their heads. When one with a flame on its chest turned I could see their faces were actually masks their faces being non existent, only a flat white surface. Their sunken eyes glowed with wisdom and they had a strange aura to them. I let the two ghost/spirit people hold me still and I anxiously watched Link and Zant.

One got right behind Zant and just as he was about to bring his sword down on terrified Link, the one with a leaf on it's chest, brought out a knife and struck out at Zant. He shrieked whipping around to face the ghost before disappearing. I noticed that the noise from earlier stopped and my headache was gone. Instead where it came from, there was a large black rock with white symbols etched into it with a mirror positioned farther away. I relocated my gaze to the boy as he stood up, spotting and running over to me. I yelped as he embraced me in a hug holding me tight. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I coughed embarrassed. Link jolted and pulled away rubbing his head anxiously.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do." He shuffled his feet, pointy ears flicking. "Uhhhh yeah." I nodded gesturing to the several green blood droplets of Zant. "Yes care to explain young hero?" Spoke a very pissed off ghost. Link flinched and sat on the dusty ground. I followed suit as the ghosts closed in and Midna appeared smiling. She gave a true smile and patted my shoulder with a small hand. "Ok then. Well first let me tell you about the Sages and Upser king."

I know it's not the best and short but I needed to put a chapter out. The next one will be mostly explaining. The inspiration to even write cam from a great friend Insanity. :P Hope you like this and the next chapter, I'll probably have Jeff write that one. Yeah I'm gonna try my hand at this and I helped a bit though I couldn't stop laughing. A few of you know why. ...Yeah. Still working out the kinks and I may get a few things wrong. Later.


	7. Plans

Well after this being deleted several times, here it is. Yay... Oh by the way. I'm giving up, on the lines and if it gets confusing just Pm me.

Zant's Pov: 'Blast! I let that girl slip right out from my hands.' I paced angrily in my chamber. Just a large room with a bed, some books, closet, etc, over looking shadow Lake Hylia. Everything in my twilight realm is just a darker mirror image of that world Zelda rules. I have managed to make a home on the outskirts of the Twill, since 'princess Midna has returned. I have once again almost overcome the palace and Midna is now in apparently a different form with the hero.

My eyes narrowed and I let out a loud scream and placed my head and hands on the wall. The walls surface seemed to move and was cold on my marked head. It was so dark that only the glow of my eyes and a few candles let me be able to see. 'Until that boy came along, all would be JUST FINE!' I took a deep breath and continued with my thoughts. 'Next time. I just have to be faster and more careful. But the sage did get me good... Who knew some lousy spirits could be so strong.' I shuddered as the room started feeling even colder than normal.

'Even though I don't understand why that girl is important, I must get her for my master. From what Iv'e heard, she's the last part of something. Ohhh what was it.' My rambling's continued and I spoke aloud without knowing. "Why am I such a screw up!? Master Ganon was right! I need to show him my loyalty, because he still doubts me. I can feel it. I know I need to try harder!" I let out a guttural groan slamming my head against the wall. It didn't hurt and even seemed to relieve some of my tension. I cried out again hitting my head against the wall, till a sharp pain was sent throughout my skull and blood leaked into my eyes.

A laugh suddenly echoed around me and I straightened up trying to keep my normally calm composure. I saw a rush of shadows and I turned to meet it. The laughter stopped and I jerked and bowed getting onto my knees. I felt a hand quickly wipe away the warm blood and I shook my head slightly. "I see you have failed once again." His voice scared me and I whined standing up to face my master. His eyes blazed with disappointment and fury as he stood tall over me. "I'm sorry master! I had the young girl too until the he-" "Silence!" He roared. The floors of my house shook. "I know what happened Zant. I even gave you part of my power. Your lucky to hold part of the triforce, but you abuse it."

I stayed silent knowing what he said was true. "If you and the Demon lord can't get it right, then I have but only a few more people to call..." He whipped around to glare at me, stopping his quick walk. "Gather your army and contact the others. Understand?" I nodded cooing in response. "Yes master Ganondorf, I understand."

No Pov: Human Link, Fang *who I'm not sure if we're renaming her* Midna, and the spirits were in a circle as Link got ready to speak. His eyes shined in concentration as he started to talk. "These 'ghost's gathered around us, are actually the protectors of all he races out there. They represent the element from which they live. They are called the Sages. Each one used to be alive until they gave me their power to help the lands and banish the ultimate evil." He shifted his legs obviously not good at explaining things. Minda started talking instead and Link sent her a re-leaved glance.

"We've banished the Dark Lord several times but he always manages to come back. Each time stronger and with new strategies. The man who tried to kidnap you was Zant. He was the ruler of my world, but once again took over. I think he's working for Ganondorf. He is the most fearsome and stubborn enemy Iv'e fought. Iv'e also seen signs of evil beings from other realms being here like Vaati the wind mage, Ghiriham the Demon Lord even once again Dark Link." She stopped talking and floated over to the destroyed mirror and rock nearby before speaking again. "This is the Mirror of Twilight. It was how I used to get back and forth from my home to here. But it broke again, and now I'm stuck here. There's a worse part though..." I felt bad for Midna. She seemed like she really loved where she used to live and she kept looking at her hands.

The Sage with a shadow symbol picked up. "I am the Sage of shadows, Impa, the Sheikah. I have come to tell you that we are not from here, but another dimension." I tilted my head, thoughts whirling. 'Not from here, what does she mean?' The female Sage continued and I listened closely. "Link here, has saved this world and many others so many times. From all evil, good, and friends. Each time he succeeds, time seems to reset into a new dimension. He loses all memory and everything returns to peace. Except Ganon's power has grown too strong." Another Sage stepped forward not bothering to introduce itself, but just stated to speak.

"He has combined the realms letting all evil join, and good be separated. The young hero Link here, now has memory of his past times. Ever since you were born, that's when the realms combined. Now chaos has erupted." I was stunned that I may have had something to do with this. I felt something shuffle my hair and a familiar blue ball hovered in front of me. I smiled as the fairy floated around me. I was worried about her earlier but now she's back. Link also smiled as Navi settled on the palm of my hand and she stated to help explain.

"We need your help before the evil takes control of Hyrule. If Link meets one of his other selves and forgets the memory's he now knows... well it's game over." She tapped the back of my hand with a smile. I slowly turned my hand over and Navi flitted around now sitting on the back of my hand. I stared closely at the back of my right hand, and Link turned his own hand over putting it next to mine. As he made a fist I felt what was like an electrical charge go through me. Now on my hand there was a faint glowing spot. It was the shape of three triangles touching by the corners and the light was so pure, it hurt my eyes. Link had the same mark on his hand and the right point was glowing the brightest on his.

"What is this?" I asked, my throat hurting from the kicked up sand from earlier. "Your the hidden part of the Triforce. An ancient power passed down through the gods. There are three parts to it some pieces shared." He moved his hand away and moved back standing up. I squinted at him and he offered me a hand. I grasped his warm hand and he pulled me up smiling. "Power shared by Ganondorf and Zant, Courage owned by me, Wisdom held by Zelda and her opposite I believe Sheik. You are the last part for Courage though you have all the elements of one so I'm still not sure. Now the whole world needs your help." He let it sink in and I was shocked. 'Me? So important? But what about my home and Skully? He still may be lying though.' "Will you help me get rid of the evil once and for all?" I was shaking and Navi worriedly flew around me, Minda still by the mirror. "I know it's alot." Said one of the damaged looking Sages. "But you could be a hero. We already know where you must go to separate both of your memories." I gazed out to the high sun as it cast an unearthly glow. 'For my friends.' I turned to Link and darted at him. He gasped as I wrapped my arms around his dusty torso in a hug. I giggled and I pulled away as he blinked with his arms still out. "Where do I start?!"

Ok I know it's not amazing but I first started writing. I will make the chapters a bit shorter though I know it takes a while for us to update. Enjoy though and if your confused just comment and I'll help. Also is it moving too fast? You decide. Heart and follow!


End file.
